Sleeping Beauty
by Lorna2304
Summary: Basically a Legolas/Aragorn fic except it's set to the story-line of Disney's Sleeping Beauty SLASH so don't read if you don't like. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping Beauty

This story is based on the story-line of Disney's Sleeping Beauty (in case you hadn't already guessed!) It's dedicated to JustAnAfterthought, because if I hadn't read her story 'Prince Charming Meets Elven Prince' (an Aragorn/Legolas story based on Cinderella) I wouldn't have had the idea for my story in the first place! So enjoy, and please review! X

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, in the Woodland Realm of Northern Mirkwood, there lived an Elven king, named Thranduil, and his wife. They were celebrating the birth of their son, prince Legolas. He was a beautiful child, with hair of pure pale gold, eyes of a deep blue, and soft, milky skin. The king and queen could not have been more proud, and a holiday was proclaimed on that joyful day. _

_Many people came from miles around to congratulate the king and queen, and to see four gifts bestowed on the child by the four fairy-hobbits of Middle Earth. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin were their names, and they each had the power to give one magical gift to the prince Legolas. _

Fairy-hobbit Frodo stepped towards the cradle. Wand at the ready, he gazed on the face of the future king of the Woodland Realm, and cast his spell.

"Prince Legolas, I give you the gift of beauty. Not only shall you be the most beautiful baby in all of Arda, but as you grow your beauty will grow also, and all who see you will love you at once."

With a flick of his wand, Frodo cast his spell. As he gazed once more upon baby Legolas' face, he saw that the baby was now even more beautiful than he could ever have imagined. With a small nod and a smile, he moved away so that the next fairy-hobbit may take his place.

Samwise immediately moved forwards and gazed upon the baby, considering for a minute. Finally, with a smile on his face, Sam raised his wand and spoke.

"I, Samwise, give you the gift of song. The beauty of your face shall be matched only by the beauty of your voice, and all who hear your voice raised in song shall be spell-bound at once."

With a flourish of his wand, Sam's gift was also completed. He knew that as soon as Legolas could speak, he would also sing with the voice of an angel. Reaching down, Sam stroked the child softly on the cheek, before moving away for the next fairy-hobbit to come forward.

Stepping forwards, Merry took his place at the cradle and raised his wand.

"I, Meriadoc, bestow upon you the gift of unbeatable skill and prowess with a bow. Your aim shall be unfalteringly perfect, and all who face you in battle shall cower in fear."

Merry stared in wonder at the beauty of the baby prince, before finally tearing his eyes away. Satisfied that he had completed his perfect gift, he moved aside for the final fairy-hobbit, Pippin, to bestow his magic upon the child.

However, suddenly, there was a clap of great thunder and lightning, the room went terrifyingly black, and a tall, mighty figure appeared in the middle of the room. Every person gasped in terror and fear, for it was the great and evil wizard Saruman. Everyone in the kingdom and the surrounding area had been invited to the party apart from him.

"So, Thranduil, you think you can hold a party without inviting me? I was hoping it was just due to a mix up, but I can see I'm not wanted around here..." Saruman gestured around the room towards the fairy-hobbits, who were all giving him a look of the deepest loathing.

Thranduil jumped to his feet and with anger on his face, shouted at Saruman.

"Saruman, I didn't want to invite you to the party because you're a mad, evil, man! Leave my castle now, and never return!"

With a look of mock surprise in his face, Saruman locked his evil gaze upon the king.

"Well, I guess I should be taking my leave now...but I think, before I leave, that I should also give a gift to the child. Move out of the way, hobbits!" He swept across the room towards the cradle, and pushed the hobbits away, who were trying in vain to stay in between Saruman and the cradle.

"I, Saruman the Great, bestow my gift upon you, my prince. Before the sun sets on your 16th birthday, you shall prick your finger on a poisoned arrow, and die!" Cackling madly, Saruman raised his staff, and cast his evil curse on the baby, before disappearing in a cloud of acrid smoke.

King Thranduil raced towards the cradle with his wife not far behind, and gazed in shock and fear at his child. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully, but everyone knew that his life would never be the same again. Quietly, Pippin, the final fairy-hobbit, stepped forward.

"Excuse me, your highness, but I still have my gift to bestow upon the child. My magic isn't strong enough to lift the curse, but I can try and help."

Walking closer to the cradle, Pippin thought very hard, before raising his wand and speaking the words of his spell.

"If you are indeed pricked by a poisoned arrow on your 16th birthday, you shall fall not into death but into a deep sleep, broken only by true love's first kiss!"

Flourishing his wand, Pippin cast the spell that would save prince Legolas from the evil will of Saruman. Everyone in the castle breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that if Saruman managed to get Legolas to prick his finger, he would not die, but be peaceful in sleep, awoken by his true love.

The fairy-hobbits gathered together, and had a brief, whispered conversation with each other. Finally, they walked towards king Thranduil, and spoke to him.

"Your highness, we have been talking, and we think it is best if prince Legolas is raised in the woods, away from the castle. We can pretend he is a peasant boy, and that way if Saruman comes looking for him, he will not be found. We will of course give up our magic to raise him ourselves, and do everything in our power to keep him from harm."

Frodo spoke with respect to the king, aware that he would be devastated at having his son taken away from him. Tears filled the eyes of the king and his wife, but they both nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to lose my son, but I know that it's for the best. If he is raised in the woods, he will be safe from harm. Take him now, and make sure Saruman doesn't find out!"

The fairy-hobbits took baby Legolas from his cradle, wrapped him up tight in a warm blanket, and began on their way. They were heading for an abandoned wood-cutter's cottage deep in the forest, away from prying eyes. Confident that he would be safe there, the fairies thought no more about Saruman, and concentrated on keeping the young prince happy. In time, they would tell him of his true background, but until then, it was safer that he didn't know.

The king and queen stood side by side, watching their only child disappearing into the dark woods that surrounded the castle, wondering when they would see him again. Knowing that the fate of the kingdom now stood in the hands of four fairy-hobbits, the king couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive. Silently, he watched as his child disappeared from view, then turned and walked back into the castle without talking. It was going to be a long 16 years...

_________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it, and please review! I can't improve if I don't know where I'm going wrong =] xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it, it's a bit long because there was a lot to put in =] I'm glad so many people have subscribed and added this to their favourites, because it really helps to know people are reading and enjoying, so please make sure you review! xxx

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

_Sixteen long years had passed, and it was drawing ever closer to Legolas' sixteenth birthday. Living with the four hobbits in the woods, he was still oblivious to the fact that he was a prince. True to the gifts given to him as a child, Legolas was the most beautiful Elf ever to be seen, and his voice was like nothing ever heard on Arda. Never had he failed to hit his target when using his bow, and he could not have been happier. _

_As his sixteenth birthday drew nearer and nearer, the kingdom began to rejoice, as Saruman's evil plan had not yet worked. King Thranduil and his wife were becoming ever more excited about the return of their son, as they had not seen him since that fateful day when he had been taken away from them as a baby, to live in the forest. _

Saruman was in his tower of Orthanc in Isengard, pacing up and down in a terrible rage. Sixteen years had passed, and the prince Legolas had still not been found. He was surrounded by his Orc followers, who were cowering in fear from the wrath of Saruman.

"You miserable, incompetent pieces of filth! Sixteen years have passed, sixteen! And still the prince is nowhere to be found! Why haven't you found him yet?"

The Orcs didn't answer; they merely flinched further away, knowing that at any moment he could lash out and kill them all if they annoyed him anymore.

"Well, I know what to do now. My trusted raven Wormtongue will find him for me, wont you?"

Saruman spoke to the raven that was always with him, at the moment sitting on his shoulder. It crowed once, then spread its wings and flew out of the window, ready to search the lands far and wide for the prince Legolas.

***

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, the fairy-hobbits were trying to decide which outfit to make Legolas for his sixteenth birthday. As they were planning to tell him on his sixteenth that he was a prince, it seemed a perfect idea to make him an outfit fit for a prince.

The fairy-hobbits pored over a book, studying the various designs. Suddenly, they turned the page and all gasped.

"This is it! This is the perfect one!" Frodo cried, pointing excitedly at the book. As the fairies talked happily to each other about adjustments, colours and fabrics, Legolas entered the room.

"What should definitely be green?" he asked, trying to see what they were staring at. Quickly pushing the book behind their backs, the fairy-hobbits answered as one.

"Nothing, Legolas!"

Thinking quickly, Merry grabbed a basket from the floor and pushed it towards Legolas.

"Here you go, Legolas, you can go and pick some berries for us".

"But I picked some yesterday!" Legolas laughed, wondering what the fairy-hobbits were up to. "Don't tell me you need more already!"

"Oh, yes, we need more. Lots more!" Sam laughed, pushing Legolas towards the door.

"Don't hurry back!" called Pippin, as Legolas walked out towards the forest. "And don't talk to strangers!"

The fairy-hobbits watched Legolas disappear into the darkness of the forest, and then turned back to their plans for his perfect birthday surprise.

***

Legolas wandered through the forest, picking random berries from the bushes he passed. He wondered absent-mindedly what the fairy-hobbits were planning. Could it be something to do with his birthday? He was sure they hadn't forgotten about it.

As Legolas walked, immersed in his thoughts, he sang quietly to himself. His voice truly was beautiful, and as he sang, it seemed as if all the animals in the forest came out to investigate the noise. They followed him, their senses telling them that he was safe.

***

Prince Aragorn rode on his horse through the forest. He liked to go riding in the forest near his kingdom, to be alone with his thoughts, and listen to the quiet and calming sounds of the forest.

However, today something was different. As he listened to the sounds of the forest, he heard something else. A voice. Not only a voice, but the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. It sounded like a male voice, too fair and wonderful to be human. Aragorn immediately turned his horse around and headed in the direction of the voice, determined to find out who it belonged to.

As Aragorn drew near the source, he slowed to a walk, and peered through the trees. His breath was immediately taken away as he caught his first glance of the man he sought. He saw the most gorgeous Elf he had ever seen, wandering softly through the forest, picking berries and singing his sweet song. Even the woodland animals loved him, Aragorn saw, as rabbits, birds and squirrels alike followed him through the trees, showing no sign of fear.

Aragorn listened to the words the Elf was singing, and made a decision. Moving quickly forwards, he took the hands of the man and began to dance, joining in with the song. He looked startled at first, but then he laughed, and carried on singing, gazing at Aragorn and giving him a stunning smile which lit up his whole face.

Aragorn couldn't help but fall more in love as every second passed. Not only was this Elf beautiful, and graceful, but Aragorn felt a strong connection between the two of them from the moment he first laid eyes on him. It was at this moment that Aragorn knew; this was the man he wanted to marry.

As the song ended, Man and Elf stood arm in arm for a while, simply enjoying the moment. After a while, Aragorn spoke.

"What is your name, beautiful Elf?" He smiled at the Elf, expecting him to reply. However, he quickly stood back and broke the embrace, a shocked and worried look on his face.

"I have to go!" He turned to run, panic spreading.

"But I don't even know your name! When will I see you again?" Aragorn called after the Elf, determined not to let him get away. After a brief hesitation, he answered.

"This evening. At the woodcutter's cottage, deep in the forest."

As the Elf faded from view, Aragorn sighed happily. He had just met the man of his dreams, and he was going to see him again, tonight. Thinking that life couldn't get any better, Aragorn mounted his horse again, and headed home. He couldn't wait until this evening, when he would see his beloved again.

***

Meanwhile, back at the cottage, the fairy-hobbits were just about to start making Legolas' surprise birthday present; a massive cake, and a beautiful outfit fit for a prince.

Frodo and Sam began to get the materials ready for the outfit, while Merry got together the ingredients for the cake.

"What shall I do?" asked Pippin, feeling a little useless.

"You can be the dummy, dear", said Frodo, plonking Pippin on a stool and draping some fabric over him. "Stay still!" he called, as Pippin fidgeted around dodging the well-placed pins Frodo was trying to stick in him.

"Now, the perfect colour for him is definitely green", said Frodo, choosing a soft, earthy-green fabric from the pile.

"No, not green!" Pippin insisted, trying to struggle out of the fabric Frodo had pinned him in. "It has to be silver!"

"Nonsense!" said Frodo, pinning Pippin in tighter so he couldn't move, and beginning to sew.

Merry was finding baking slightly harder than he thought, as he folded two whole eggs into the mixture. It wasn't exactly how it looked in the book, Merry thought, as he compared his runny mess to the picture in the book.

Meanwhile, Frodo and Sam's attempt at sewing was not going well, as all the stitches slowly slipped out, and the fabric began to slide off Pippin.

"Oh, this is ridiculous! Nothing is working; our present will be rubbish at this rate! I think we should use magic!"

Pippin climbed down from the stool and began to move towards the cupboard where their magic wands had been safely stored for the last sixteen years.

"Wait, wait!" said Sam. "It might be too dangerous, what if Saruman sees?"

He beat Pippin to the cupboard and stood in front of it, guarding it from Pippin.

"But it's just once, and Saruman need never find out, we'll close the doors, close the windows, block up every crack and crevice. Let's face it, magic is the only way to make Legolas a decent present."

Finally backing down, Sam moved out of the way, and reluctantly handed the fairy-hobbits their wands.

"Okay, now let's hurry up and finish or he'll be home before we've even begun!"

The fairy-hobbits quickly hurried to their tasks, confident that with magic they could create a perfect present for Legolas.

As Frodo and Sam began to create the outfit from the book, Merry began using his wand to move the various ingredients into a bowl. Pippin ran around closing all the doors and windows, and blocking up the cracks so that not a single spark of magic could escape, and alert Saruman's spies to the whereabouts of the prince.

After about half an hour, the fairy-hobbits were nearly finished. Frodo and Sam were adding the finishing touches to the outfit, to make it as beautiful as it was in the book, if not more so. Merry was lighting the sixteen candles that had been placed on the three-tiered cake, which had soft, think icing in a pale green colour. Pippin, who had been given cleaning duty, was rushing around, sweeping the floor and trying to make the house look pristine.

As Frodo stood back and looked at the finished outfit, Pippin looked over. Gasping, he quickly took his wand and pointed it at the dress.

"Make it silver!" Pippin waved his wand and the outfit turned a shimmery, shiny silver.

"No, make it green!" Frodo retaliated, turning the outfit back to its original green.

"Silver!" Pippin whispered, pointing his wand behind his back in what he thought was the direction of the outfit. However, he instead managed to hit Frodo, and turned him silver.

"Okay, now you've done it!" shouted Frodo, aiming his wand at Pippin. "Green!"

Pippin was turned green, and a battle immediately broke out, the two hobbits chasing each other around the room, while Sam and Merry watched in amusement.

However, little did they know that the sparks from Frodo and Pippin's fight were flying up the chimney to be seen from miles around. And so it was that Wormtongue, Saruman's raven, was flying by, still on his hunt for Legolas, and saw the sparks flying. He immediately flew down to the cottage, and sat on the windowsill to listen to the conversation for a while and investigate further.

***

Legolas was running home, feeling as if he was in a dream. The man he had met in the woods was absolutely perfect. He was handsome, well spoken, and best of all he appeared to love Legolas just as much as Legolas loved him. He couldn't wait to get home and tell the fairy-hobbits that he had fallen in love.

Taking a deep breath, Legolas slowly pushed open the door, looking around for the fairy-hobbits.

"Surprise!"

Legolas smiled as the four fairy-hobbits jumped out, noticing for the first time the cake that was on the table. Turning his head, he saw his outfit, and caught his breath. It was beautiful, and it looked exactly his size, so the fairy-hobbits must have made it for him.

"Oh thank you, thank you! This is completely perfect! I knew you hadn't forgotten." Legolas smiled and hugged the hobbits; his day now feeling even more perfect that it had before, if that was possible.

"We have something to tell you, Legolas", Frodo said, excited to be finally telling Legolas about his true identity.

"No, wait, I have something to tell you first", Legolas said, cutting Frodo off. "I think I'm in love!" Legolas said, smiling widely at the hobbits. "Just wait until you meet him, he's totally perfect!"

"No!"

"Fallen in love?"

"Him!?"

The replies from the fairy-hobbits were not what he was expecting.

"You don't want me to be in love? I am sixteen years old now, after all". Legolas was confused. Why were the hobbits acting like this?

"No, no, it's not that, Legolas. It's just that, well, you're a prince!" Frodo spoke quickly. "You're a prince, and today we're supposed to take you back to the castle to live with your real parents. No doubt you'll have to someday marry a princess. I'm afraid you'll just have to forget about him".

Legolas was in shock. How could this be true? Bursting into tears, he felt as if his life, which had felt perfect just a short while ago, was completely ruined. He ran upstairs into his room, throwing himself onto his bed. As the hobbits stood downstairs, looking worried, the raven Wormtongue took flight, satisfied that he had finally found out where the prince had been hiding for sixteen years.

***

Meanwhile, prince Aragorn was riding home, feeling elated and excited about what this evening had to hold. As he arrived back in his kingdom, he saw his father and rode towards him, looking forward to telling him that he had fallen in love.

"Father!" Aragorn called out, slowing his horse to a stop. He dismounted and rushed towards his father. "I have something to tell you, father". Aragorn smiled excitedly at him.

"Well, what is it, boy?" his father demanded, looking suspicious at Aragorn's excitement.

"I'm in love, father! I just met a man in the forest, he's so perfect!"

"What?!" King Arathorn looked furious. "Whereabouts in the forest?"

"He was wandering around picking berries. I think he lives in the woodcutter's cottage. I'm going to meet him there this evening." Aragorn answered, looking slightly worried at his father's rage.

"The woodcutter's cottage! Well, he must be a peasant then. You are not marrying a peasant! You're going to marry a princess, one that I deem suitable. I demand that you don't go back to meet him this evening". King Arathorn looked triumphantly at his son.

"Of course I'm going to see him again! I can marry who I want, and you can't stop me!" Climbing back onto his horse, Aragorn turned and galloped away, tears flowing freely down his face. How dare his father say that to him? He was going to meet that beautiful Elf this evening, and he was going to do whatever it took to marry him. That was a promise.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed it, chapter 3 should be coming sometime soon =P please review! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Sorry it took so long, I just started back at college after half-term and I had so much work to catch up on. But enough about me, here's the story, enjoy! X

* * *

Chapter 3

Legolas walked slowly through the woods. Before, they had seemed beautiful, the sun's rays filtering through the bright green canopy of leaves above his head turning the world into a green haven. Now, in the dark, gloomy evening, the woods seemed oppressing, and felt altogether melancholic, to match his mood. He felt utterly defeated. The hobbits were leading him towards the castle where he was destined to live, towards the truth of his background, towards his parents, and his fate as a prince.

He still couldn't believe how quickly his life had gone from seemingly perfect to complete ruin. He met his true love, and then was immediately torn away from him. Now, walking in defeated silence, Legolas realised he could do nothing to change his fate, and reluctantly followed the fairy-hobbits away from his dreams, towards his inevitable fate.

***

Miserably, Legolas sat at the dressing table in his new castle bedroom. In any other mood it would have seemed like a perfect, beautiful bedroom, but at the moment all Legolas saw was dark, dreary stone walls all around him. The worried fairy-hobbits were about to give him one final gift.

"We present you with your final gift, prince Legolas. It is an Elvish crown, handed down through the generations of your family since the beginning of time. I present you with it now, to truly confirm that you are prince Legolas, heir to the throne of the Woodland Realm of your fathers."

Frodo gently placed the crown upon Legolas' head, and back slowly away to join the others.

As soon as Frodo moved, Legolas put his head in his hands and began to sob. Pippin went to move forwards, but the others held him back, giving him a warning look to say that it was best to leave him alone for now. They left the room together, hoping that Legolas would soon come to accept his fate.

As Legolas sat weeping, there was a sudden crackle of energy as if lightning was about to strike and the room seemed to grow darker. A tall, menacing figure appeared in the middle of the room, the figure of the evil wizard Saruman. He looked triumphantly at the weeping Legolas, before beginning to shrink until all that remained was an eerie green light hanging in the air.

Legolas slowly raised his head and gazed at the light. As if hypnotised, he stood up and began to move towards the light. A door opened in the brick the wall that had previously been the fire place, and the light floated into it, followed by a trance-like Legolas.

As Legolas began to walk down the passage, the fairy-hobbits felt a simultaneous crackle of energy.

"Saruman!" the cried as one, and ran back to Legolas' room, just to see him disappearing into the passage. The door turned back to solid brick as they ran towards it, barring their way as Legolas drifted closer to danger.

The fairy-hobbits banged on the wall and panicked, desperate to save Legolas from Saruman's evil. Finally, they came to their senses and used their wands to re-open the passage. They ran after Legolas, calling his name in a desperate bid to break his trance before anything happened to him.

Legolas stood in a large room. It seemed to stretch on forever, and was completely empty but for a small wooden table in the centre of the room, with a single Elvish arrow lying on it. Legolas walked towards the table, still following the light. Just as he reached forwards to pick up the arrow, he heard distant voices calling to him as if from miles away.

"Legolas! Don't touch anything!"

For the first time wondering what he was doing, Legolas withdrew his hand, the trance-like feeling of emptiness washing away. However, he immediately heard another voice, a powerful, evil voice, inside his head.

"Touch the arrow. Touch the point of the arrow, touch it I say!"

The will of Saruman was too strong for Legolas to bear, and as the fairy-hobbits ran into the room, he picked up the arrow and touched the end, pricking his finger. The fairy-hobbits gazed in horror as Legolas looked with interest at the single bead of blood on his finger. There was a great clap of thunder, and Legolas collapsed backwards onto the floor, the spell coming into effect.

The room went eerily silent, until it was broken by the sound of a great cackle of laughter. They had failed. Legolas had fallen into a deep sleep, to be awoken only by true love's first kiss. There was nothing for it. They would have to send everyone else in the kingdom to sleep until the prince awoke. The fairy-hobbits prepared for the massive task ahead of them, listening with unease to the fading sound of Saruman's evil laughter.

***

The fairy-hobbits flew over the kingdom, sending every person they met to sleep, to awake when prince Legolas woke from his spell. It was a lot of work; however the fairy-hobbits agreed readily that any amount of hard work was better than having to break the news to king Thranduil, and to see the anguish and despondency on his face when he learned of his son's fate. This way, when Legolas awoke, everyone else would awake as if no time had passed at all.

The fairy-hobbits finally arrived back at the last place in the kingdom to send to sleep; the castle. As they flew towards the thrones in the great hall, where king Thranduil and his wife were sitting with king Arathorn and his queen, they caught a snatch of conversation.

"You're lucky you've had your son kept away from the distraction of society, I've been having problems with mine". King Arathorn was explaining to Thranduil. "He came to me today, and said that he had fallen in love with a peasant boy he met in the woods! How preposterous! As if I would let him marry a peasant."

He shook his head with frustration, his movements becoming more and more sluggish, before falling asleep in his chair, along with the rest of the room.

The fairy-hobbits looked at each other in shock. It had been prince Aragorn that Legolas had met in the woods! This meant that maybe they could be together after all, as the two kings would gladly bring their kingdoms together through the marriage of their sons.

The same thought dawned on the fairy-hobbits at the same time. Saruman must know about Legolas being in love, which meant he would be about to set a trap at the cottage to catch Legolas' true love and stop him getting to the castle. The fairy-hobbits knew that they had to get to the cottage as quickly as possible to get to prince Aragorn before Saruman had a chance to spring his trap.

***

Prince Aragorn was galloping on his horse through the forest, determined to meet with his true love. He didn't care what his father thought, he was going to marry the man of his dreams, peasant or not.

He neared the cottage, and dismounted. Knocking on the door, he called out.

"Hello, is anyone home?"

"Come in!" called a voice. It sounded like an old woman, but something seemed wrong about it. Dismissing it and entering the house, he gazed around, puzzled when he saw nothing. Suddenly, figures jumped out from everywhere, hundreds of orcs. They bound him in evil black rope from Isengard, and gagged him. A second later, a taller figure appeared in front of him, and Saruman looked at the prince in surprise.

"Well, I set my trap for a peasant boy, and I got a prince! What luck!" He laughed manically, and dragged Aragorn behind him as he left the house.

Just as he entered the woods around the cottage, the fairy-hobbits came in the other direction, quickly ducking behind nearby trees as they saw Saruman approach. Silently, they watched as Saruman, dragging a gagged and bound Aragorn, walked briskly in the direction of Isengard. No doubt he was going to lock prince Aragorn in his dungeons, so he couldn't escape and wake Legolas.

The fairy-hobbits came to a worried un-spoken agreement. There was nothing for it. They would have to follow Saruman to Isengard so they could free prince Aragorn as soon as he was left alone. It was far too dangerous to try to free him when Saruman and a legion of orcs were around, it would only make the situation worse. The fairy-hobbits gathered their wits, and prepared for the important task they had to do.

***

Prince Aragorn sat, chained, in the dark and damp dungeons of Isengard. Saruman was just locking the door behind him so that Aragorn couldn't escape. Suddenly, he turned back, as if remembering something.

"Of course, I almost forgot to tell you, prince Aragorn. That boy you met this morning, he was no peasant boy. He was prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm, son of Thranduil. I believe your father is good friends with his father. So, would you believe it, this relationship could have worked out after all! But for one small detail...prince Legolas is currently in a deep sleep, to be awoken only by 'true love's first kiss'".

He put on a sickly sweet sarcastic voice.

"And his true love is sitting right here, in my dungeons. Never will Legolas wake again, as I will never let you leave. You will sit here in my dungeons until you die, while prince Legolas sleeps his life away, his kingdom crumbling to dust. Well...I hope you enjoy your stay, prince Aragorn."

Saruman laughed loudly, locking the door on Aragorn, and destroying all hope Aragorn had ever had left in him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, only one chapter left to go now! As always, please review, I like to know people's opinions of my work =] xxx


	4. Chapter 4

The final chapter is here at last! I'm so sorry there was such a long wait, but I started college, and there's been so much work to do, and I really didn't have the time to write anything. But it's here now, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Aragorn sat in the shadowy, sinister dungeons of Isengard feeling utter misery. His despair was even worse now that he knew the man he loved was in fact prince Legolas, and their relationship could have really worked. But what hope was there now? Aragorn knew there was no way of escaping from this dungeon. Even if he could somehow break out from the heavy chains holding him back, a thick iron door and an army of orcs stood in the way of him and freedom.

As Aragorn began to sink deeper into depression, he was suddenly startled back to reality by a loud noise. As he looked up, he thought he must be hallucinating. Four fairy-hobbits were at the door of his cell, one of them burning through the lock on the door with a magic wand.

"Err...can I help you?"Aragorn stared in complete confusion at the sight in front of him.

"There's no time to explain properly." Frodo spoke quickly to Aragorn, while burning through his chains and setting him free. "We're here to take you to Legolas; he's in his father's castle."

As the chains fell off him Aragorn stood up quickly, still feeling bewilderment at the situation he was in.

"Before we go, we shall give you two gifts." Frodo stood in front of Aragorn and raised his wand.

"First, I give you Andúril, a great and mighty sword to aid you in battle, should we come to trouble." Aragorn took the sword and tested it, finding it completely perfectly balanced and beautiful to look at.

"Secondly, we present you with this magical shield which will keep you safe from all harm".

Aragorn quickly thanked the hobbits and took his shield, and they left the cell.

"Come on, it's this way!" Sam yelled. The fairy-hobbits ran quickly down the corridor, Aragorn following behind. Creeping quietly, they passed a few sleeping orcs and headed out of the doors, thinking they had got out safely. However, Wormtongue the raven saw them from the sky and quickly swooped down to follow them, cawing loudly to alert Saruman to their escape.

Picking up the pace, the fairy-hobbits and Aragorn fled the oncoming orcs, Aragorn using his shield to keep him safe, which deflected every arrow and spear that hit it. Finally, breathing a sigh of relief, they realised they had left Isengard. As they ran towards the Woodland Realm, Saruman came outside just in time to see them escaping. Cursing madly, he quickly thought up an evil spell to stop Aragorn getting to the castle.

He muttered under his breath in an evil black language, and a forest of thorns began to swiftly grow around the castle, in front of prince Aragorn. Saruman laughed evilly. As far as he knew, Aragorn had no weapon with him.

Aragorn stopped in dismay. Thick black thorns had grown around the forest, the thorns at least one foot long. Quickly however Aragorn remembered Andúril, and he ran forwards, cutting his way easily through the thorns with the sharp blade. As he drew nearer to the castle, Saruman realised what was happening and screamed in rage. He appeared to crackle with a strange energy, and he rose up into the giant form of a Balrog, a fiery demon from the pits of hell.

The Balrog quickly caught up with Aragorn, and tried to grab at him. Aragorn fled the terrible beast in pure terror, believing he was going to die. However, remembering that Legolas was in the castle, almost within reach of him, he stopped running, summoned all his strength and courage and turned to face the Balrog.

As it came nearer to Aragorn, with an evil smile on its face, Aragorn took a deep breath and raised his sword, praying that he would survive this. The Balrog cracked his fiery whip at Aragorn, but he just managed to drop to the floor and roll out of the way before the evil whip hit him. Jumping back to his feet, he grabbed Andúril from where he had dropped it and thrust it towards the Balrog, but it raised its mighty hand and knocked him back to the ground, burning him and cracking his ribs with the force.

Aragorn lay on the floor, winded. He knew he should get back up and keep fighting, but all his strength was gone. Seeing Andúril laying on the floor near him, he inched his fingers towards it, trying desperately to grab it. However, the Balrog saw what he was doing at stepped towards him; Aragorn could see the evil glint of Saruman's madness in his eye.

Knowing that if he didn't do something soon, he was going to die, Aragorn used his last ounce of might to grab Andúril, stagger to his feet, and run towards the Balrog. Seeing his last desperate attempt, Saruman laughed at him, but that laughter turned to disbelief as Aragorn stepped right up to the Balrog and stabbed Andúril directly into its chest, pushing it in all the way to the hilt.

The Balrog screeched in pain and anger, black blood dripping from the mortal wound in its chest. The Balrog's shape flickered and twisted, before changing back to the form of Saruman. He fell to the floor, and with one last rattling breath and an evil look at Aragorn, he finally died.

Almost fainting with relief, Aragorn realised that nothing now stood between himself and the beautiful prince Legolas. He ran into the castle, following the fairy-hobbit's directions towards the room where Legolas, his true love, lay sleeping.

At long last, Aragorn came to the right room, and stood outside. Realising that he was shaking, he took a deep breath to calm himself, pushed open the door and walked inside, looking towards the bed. As he saw Legolas again, he was just as breath-taken as he was when he first set eyes on him – his beauty was remarkable.

Drawing nearer to the bed, Aragorn bent over Legolas, savouring the moment. Slowly, he bent down, and softly pressed his lips against Legolas', the small contact setting off fireworks in his mind.

With a sharp intake of breath, Legolas opened his eyes, and at that moment everyone else in the kingdom awoke too. Legolas gazed up into the eyes of his true love, and immediately knew that his life was now complete. Sitting up, he leant forwards to give Aragorn a slow, long kiss, before pulling back and gazing into his eyes.

"Prince Aragorn... I really hoped it would be you...I love you". Legolas spoke with emotion clear in his voice.

"I love you too Legolas, with all my heart". As Aragorn spoke, he saw Legolas smile his beautiful smile that he loved so much, and he fell even more in love, if that was possible.

He pulled Legolas from the bed, and they walked together arm in arm to the great hall, where Legolas' parents sat with Aragorn's parents, awaiting the arrival of prince Legolas. As they saw Legolas and Aragorn approach, arm in arm, they were at first shocked. However, Legolas happily greeted his parents, and then explained quickly all that had happened, and that he and Aragorn were in love.

"I really hope you all agree to our relationship", Legolas whispered to both his and Aragorn's parents, a worried expression on his face. However, he had nothing to worry about, as both parents agreed immediately to the marriage. It was just what they needed, a marriage to bring the both of their kingdoms together.

The band began to play some slow music, and Aragorn turned to Legolas.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, taking Legolas' hand and leading him towards the dance floor.

They stood on the dance floor; Legolas wrapped in Aragorn's arms, and moved slowly in time to the music, both of them feeling as if this was the best moment of their lives. As the song ended, they moved in for a long, deep kiss, neither of them wanting to pull away. Their parents all smiled at each other, glad that this story had worked out well in the end. And so it was that prince Aragorn and prince Legolas married, and they both lived happily ever after!

The End

* * *

I hope you liked it! I love happy endings =] please review!! xxxx


End file.
